


The Brief Tale of Keys and Cars

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: The moral of the story is never trust a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a set of car keys when they're on their own.





	

This was rather unexpected.

Trip could easily admit that to himself as he stared at the keys through the car window. They just sat on the passenger seat innocently.

Busting the window on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s SUVs didn’t sound like the smartest idea though it would be the quickest way to get them back.

He stood there for five more minutes, contemplating his next action when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! There you are, Trip. I’ve been looking you. Did you forget we’re training together this afternoon?”

Spinning around quickly, Trip grinned sheepishly at Daisy.

“Well…you see, I may have lockedthekeysinsidethecar.”

Daisy arched an eyebrow at him.

“Care to try that again?”

He let out a sigh then waved at the SUV.

Walking over to the car, she looked in the window and immediately saw what happened then she took several steps backwards.

Daisy tried to not laugh; really, she tried her best but her best wasn’t good enough as she bent over and placed her hands on her legs to brace herself as laugher burst out of her causing her to shake. Of all the people to lock keys in a car, Trip was the last person she expected to do it. Well, Trip and May if she was being honest.

Trip rubbed the back of his neck as he appreciated the fact he couldn’t blush, well noticeably that is.

“Come on, girl. It’s not funny.”

Calming down, Daisy smirked at him.

“Oh, hell yes, it is. Admit it, if Hunter or Fitz did it…...you would be right here with me laughing your head off.”

“Fair point. Now, speaking of Fitz, do you think he has a way to open the SUV that doesn’t involve damaging it?”

Daisy shrugged.

“Probably. Or maybe Mack knows a way.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder then kissed the top of her head.

“I vote we go find our guys and get them on the problem then hit up the shooting range to work on shooting with our non-dominant hands.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

She leaned into his side then wrapped her arm around his waist before they starting walking.

xxx

Apparently, karma had a sense of humor as Daisy stared forlornly at the car. Right on the dash sat the keys that she needed while she stood outside of the vehicle.

Daisy sighed as she prepared for the inevitable.

Pulling out her phone, she scanned her favorite contacts list until she found Trip’s number then pressed ‘call’ symbol before holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hey girl. What’s up?”

“You’ll never guess what happened to me today.”

“Are you ok? You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Daisy smiled at the concern in Trip’s voice.

“Nope, I’m all good physically.”

“That’s good to hear. So what did happen?”

She mentally fortified herself before she told him what happened because she knew how he’d react.

“I locked the keys in the car and I don’t have any way to get back to the base.”

Silence was all she heard for a few moments before Trip started laughing.

Once he calmed down enough to form actual sentences,

“Karma came after you, girl. You do know that right?”

Rolling her eyes, she let him have his moment of amusement because he let her have hers weeks ago.

“Yeah, yeah. Are you going to come pick me up?”

 “Of course. I’ll always come for you, Daisy.”

Those words sent a shiver down her spine but she didn’t know why so she didn’t say anything.

“I’ll meet you at the coffee shop nearby and even buy you a cup of coffee.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll get Mack to send some people to get the car later.”

Smiling to herself, she headed in the direction of the coffee shop.

As embarrassing as this was, she was glad that Trip didn’t make her feel bad about it happening.

Daisy groaned as she imagined what the others might have to say about it especially Hunter.

The man never wasted an opportunity to make some kind of comment about someone else’s misfortune. Schadenfreude and all that, though she wished he wasn’t so smug about it. It only made Daisy want to smack the smirk off of the Brit’s face before he became too unbearable.

xxx

Trip and Daisy were walking pass the garage when they heard someone yelling.

“Bloody hell!”

Then there was a loud bang and a stream of curse words causing them to look at each other in concern.

They walked into the garage and couldn’t help staring at Hunter as he hopped around the room, cradling his hand to his chest.

“What the hell did you do?”

Apparently, he wasn’t expecting anyone to be around as he turned to look at them and ended up tripping over his own feet and landing solidly on the floor.

Daisy winced.

“Are you okay, dude?”

Hunter nodded his head as he took Trip’s outstretched hand so he could help him up.

“What happened?”

“The bloody keys got stuck in the car and I tried to get them out. When that failed, I took my anger out on it.”

“By hitting the car with your hand?”

Hunter sulked but nodded his head.

“Get Fitz on it then go see Jemma to have your hand looked at. You know Bobbi would say the same thing.”

He opened his mouth to say something but didn’t as he found he couldn’t argue.

Daisy bit her cheek as she met Trip’s gaze as they both fought to not laugh at him because that would make his sulk worse.

Once Hunter was on his way to the medical wing of the base and far from the garage, they gave in and laughed.

There was a small earthquake as her powers reacted to her laughter.

They spent the next five minutes calming down.

Trip sat on the ground with his back against the wall in the one open space against the wall then pulled her down to sit by him.

“Are you sure you’re not secretly psychic too?”

Daisy smirked.

“That’s all Raina, unfortunately. It’s amazing I predicted this happening a couple months ago.”

“You really are something else, you know that?”

“I feel like we should have Fitz invent something to keep this from happening again to anyone else.”

“Sounds like a worthy investment.”

Standing back up, the pair left the garage in search of the resident engineer to see if he had the brains to pull this off.

It wouldn’t be a surprise if it happened to Hunter again before Fitz managed to invent a solution.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com and feel free to send me prompts.


End file.
